Alien Ohana Extensions: Jumba's Last Experiment
by Cydra
Summary: Jumba is preparing to make his last experiment, but Hamsterviel interferes at the last minute. What will become of Experiment 630? 2nd story in Alien Ohana Extensions sereis.
1. The Final Ingredient

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Jumba's Last Experiment

Chapter 1: The Final Ingredient

Jumba waited for a week for all the genetic templates to arrive. Since this was the last experiment he was ever going to create, he wanted to end it with a bang. He gathered DNA from all over the galaxy. He got genetic samples from the strongest, the fastest, and the most intelligent creatures in the known galaxy. He got several others but I will not go into detail. Meanwhile, Draco and Chip were adjusting to terrestrial life. Since Earth's population was prone to fear and hate things they can't understand, they had to disguise themselves so they can seem "normal." When Draco had all his alien features hidden, helooked a lizard thatwas a distant cousin of the Komodo dragon. He found that fire dancing was perfect for him because of his flexible body, fireproof skin, and ability to breathe fire. Chip found it a bit hard to masquerade with a body like his. So he when he didn't use hologram projecting powers on himself, Chip pretended to be a robot that Jumba has built. He found great success working in the computer store where he first caused mayhem.

Finally one week after Draco and Chip first activated, Jumba received the package containing the last templates for Experiment 630. He summoned everyone to his laboratory for the big event. "I have big news for you all," said Jumba. "You're finally going to dehydrate Chip?" asked Draco hopefully. You see, although Draco and Chip were very close relations, they had a bit of sibling rivalry with each other. "Uh, no, what I was going to say is that I have all the 'ingredients' to make Experiment 6-3-0. In this crate are the last genetic templates for the 6-3-0 formula." So with a crowbar he was holding, he opened the crate and showed the samples. "This is contains the eyesight of the Klironean Treko. This one has the energy of the Sparkans of Energon-42. And this is most useful of all. This has the shape-shifting DNA of the Morphs of Plasmus-9. Wait a minute…" He held up the beaker containing the Morph sample. The sample in side was much larger than the other samples and it appeared to be moving. Jumba unplugged the beaker and the entire sample flew out. It held the shape of its container for a second but then it changed onto a floating pink blob of plasma with cute eyes and a mouth. "Argh," said Jumba. "Stupid catalog people, they sent me a whole Morph instead of a sample." The Morph was twisting itself into different shapes and sizes. Jumba used a pair of tweezers to pinch off a small piece off the Morph. The Morph didn't even notice but flew off to another part of the laboratory. "What are you going to do with it?" asked Pleakley "I'll deal with it later," said Jumba. "But now I need to start the creation process." He walked over do the plasma chamber and inserted all the genetic templates into the machine. The DNA swirled in a tube before taking a gray color. "And now for the next piece," said Jumba. He lifted up a strange looking machine that looked sort of like a backpack. "What's that?" said Nani. "This is the TechPack, the technological part of 6-3-0." "What does it do?" asked Draco. "It is built with a colony of techno-organic nanobots. The nanobots can scan any machine and produce a functioning replica of that device. It has a wide selection preinstalled; such as record player, dehydration cannon, and a DNA sampler to add more DNA to 6-3-0's DNA," said Chip. Everyone except Jumba stared at Chip. "I helped Jumba build and program it," Chip explained. "That is correct 6-2-9, now stand back," said Jumba. Everyone took three steps back. Jumba placed the TechPack inside the plasma chamber. "What will 6-3-0 do anyway?" asked Lilo. "I was hoping someone would ask that," said Jumba. "6-3-0 will be a super-powerful experiment. Along with other powers like the TechPack and regeneration, 6-3-0 will have the combined powers of all the other experiments. But I have added DNA from myself, Pleakley, little girl, bigger girl, and surfer boy to maintain its goodness level." This erected a gasp from everyone. Jumba was pleased with this and pushed in some buttons and pulled some levers. The plasma chamber began to glow as it warmed up. "Now it is time to create Experiment 6-3-0."


	2. The Evil Fairy

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Jumba's Last Experiment

Chapter 2: The Evil Fairy

Suddenly the lab's door burst open and everyone turned around. Standing there was Gantu with his plasma blaster aiming at them. Beside him was the same robot that Hamsterviel used in the Shush episode. Hamsterviel's robot extended an arm and shot a green beam at everyone but itself and Gantu. The beam hit our heroes and they were frozen where they stood. "I hope I'm interrupting something," said Hamsterviel through the robot. Gantu picked up the gang and laid them against the wall. Hamsterviel's robot walked to the plasma chamber. "So this is where you were going to make 6-3-0. It looks like have arrived to give my christening gift." "Christening gift?" asked Jumba whose was still under the immobilization ray's affect. "Yes, my christening gift. During my long stay in prison, I have been giving some books to read. Some of those books were earthen literature. Tell me, have you ever read the story Sleeping Beauty?" "Yes," said Lilo.

"Well as you recall in the book, there was a big party to celebrate the christening of the newborn baby princess. All the goody-goody fairies were invited and brought gifts for the princess. But the bad fairy wasn't invited so she crashed the party and put a curse on the princess. That is what I am doing." "You're throwing a party?" asked Pleakley. "No, you one-eyed pea-brain! I'm here to put a 'curse' on the experiment."

Then the robot held up a beaker full of a black substance. "In this beaker is the DNA of the nastiest and most evil creatures in the galaxy. I even added my own and Gantu's for extra spice." The robot then inserted the beaker's contents into the machine. The gray substance inside turned to a black color. "Now when 6-3-0 is created, it will be an evil monster that will obey only me. And I already have three commands for it; One, to destroy you interfering do-gooders. Two, capture all the experiments on this stupid island. Three, take over the universe and put me on the throne!" Here he broke out in evil laughter until he started coughing. "Blasted hairballs!" Then the robot pushed the button that started the creation process.


	3. Stowaway

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Jumba's Last Experiment

Chapter 3: Stowaway

Unknown to everyone during the last chapter, the Morph that Jumba got by accident was exploring the lab and had just found something of great interest to it. It was the part of the plasma chamber where the plasma was stored. The Morph looked around it and found the part where plasma is put into the storage container. It squeezed its way inside and found the interior to be quite comfortable. After Hamsterviel's robot pushed the start button, plasma was pumped into the creation chamber and the Morph was pumped in with it.

The Gang watched helplessly as the plasma pumped into the chamber it engulfed the TechPack that was laying there. Then the formula containing the DNA was injected into the plasma. Hamsterviel rubbed his paws with glee as the plasma finished loading into the creation chamber. "WARNING! WARNING! Unauthorized plasma-based shape-shifter inside creation chamber!" beeped the computer. "What! What shape-shifter?" Hamsterviel said as looked around for it. Then he saw the Morph floating among the plasma, quite unaware of what was going on. "Hey, you! Get out of there! You'll ruin my experiment!" yelled Hamsterviel through the glass. The Morph just burbled happily not noticing Hamsterviel. "Initiating creation," beeped the computer. "No! Wait! Stop!" cried Hamsterviel in vain.

A bolt of green energy went to the plasma. The Morph squealed as it was engulfed by the plasma. The TechPack and the DNA formula were also engulfed by the plasma. Green energy crackled over the plasma as it began change forms. To the surprise of everyone, the plasma took on a white color instead of a gray or black. Hamsterviel pounded on the keyboard trying to stop the creation. But all he did was scheduled the experiment to be dehydrated after it was formed and charged. The plasma was now a white blob twisting and turning into different shapes. Then the plasma took on a final form that no one could see through the energy that was still covering it. Then the computer beeped, "Creation completed, molecular charging completed, dehydrating now." The chamber flashed a bright light that blinded everyone for a few seconds. When everyone could see, they all saw a white ball the size of a ping-pong ball where the plasma used to be. And on that ball was labeled the number, "630."


	4. Runaway Pod

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Jumba's Last Experiment

Chapter 4: Runaway Pod

Hamsterviel's robot walked over to the plasma chamber where the new experiment pod was. "Oh, well. If there are any bugs in the programs, I can just reprogram it. The robot made a grab for the pod and it rolled away from its hand. "Huh?" Hamsterviel was puzzled for a second but then made another grab for the pod. The pod rolled away from the robot's hand again. "Hmm…" This time he had the robot use both its hands in opposite directions. The pod jumped up, dodged the hands, and hit the robot's monitor. "What is this?" cried Hamsterviel. The pod was floating in mid air. Then it started whacking Hamsterviel's robot in various spots. "Stop it, you stupid pod!" said Hamsterviel as he made another grab for the pod. The pod easily dodged the robot's hand and flew over to Gantu. "Don't worry sir. I'll get it," said Gantu. He made several attempts to grab the pod, but it evaded him every time. "I got it, I got it," He grabbed the pod but it squeezed through his fingers and hit him on the forehead. Chip managed to make a hologram of a sign with the words, "He got it," on it. The pod hit Gantu in various parts (including one incredibly painful part.) The pod came to rest on Gantu's forehead. Gantu made a grab for it but the pod moved out of the way at the last second resulting Gantu hitting himself on the head. The pod was now floating an inch above his head. "Get it, you simpleton!" yelled Hamsterviel. "Oh, no, I'm not falling for that one again," said Gantu. "Then I'll have to get it myself," said Hamsterviel. And the robot made a jump for the pod. The pod made another 'last-second getaway' and the robot landed on Gantu's face. (Author's note: Funny, isn't it folks.) The pod was apparently bored with this and flew out the window. "What are you waiting for, you krill-breathed idiot? Get my experiment pod." Both Gantu and Hamsterviel's robot raced out the door.

By this time the immobilization ray had worn off and the gang can move again. "Quick! We must go and retrieve the 6-3-0 pod before it is too late," said Jumba. "Right," said everyone. "One more thing, whatever you do, do not activate the pod." "Why?" asked Stitch. "Because of interference, I am not entirely sure what 6-3-0 will do." The teams split up; Lilo & Stitch, Draco & Chip, Jumba & Pleakley, and David & Nani. The pod led them all on a wild chase. First Gantu ran after the pod holding Hamsterviel's robot which was firing immobilization rays at it. The pod tricked Hamsterviel into firing a ray at a mirror which bounced off and hit Gantu. The robot could not escape Gantu's grip so they were both momentarily trapped. Lilo and Stitch ran after the pod which led them to a sticky mud puddle. Lilo and Stitch both got caught in it and the pod got away. Draco and Chip were having a hard time too. The pod tricked Draco and Chip into catching themselves with in capture capsules. Jumba and Pleakley fared no better. The pod tricked them into running after it in such a way that they both ran into each other at opposite directions. It took a while to get Pleakley out of Jumba's gut. Nani and David tried to catch the pod but it ran circles around them and made them to dizzy to catch it.

Finally it led them all into a clearing where it goofed them up and they all ended up in a large pile. If the pod had a voice, it would be laughing itself into hysterics. Draco had enough and opened his fire mouth and his ice mouth. A gurgling sound was coming from both mouths. "What's Draco doing?" asked Chip. "When 6-2-8 opens two mouths at the same time, he can combine the two mouths' breath abilities," answered Jumba. Soon after that the two mouths spouted the combined power of fire and ice; water. The water shot towards the pod which narrowly avoided the blasts. Draco used his telekinesis to redirect the water blasts and made them hit the pod with gusto. The soaked pod fell to the ground. "Yeah, I got it!" cheered Draco. "But you got wet," said Chip. "Oops," said Draco as the pod turned into a small ball of golden light.


	5. The BlobSlugAmoeba Thingy

Alien Ohana Extensions:

Jumba's Last Experiment

Chapter 5: The Blob-Slug-Amoeba Thingy

The ball of light started to swell and everyone was trying to get out of the pile. Lilo, Stitch, Draco, and Chip managed to get free. The others were having a more difficult time. The ball of light became the size of a beach ball and then gave off a bright flash of light that caused everyone to cover their eyes. As soon as the flash ended, they all looked at where the pod was. Instead, there was a small pile of white slime. The slime inflated itself and took on the shape of the new experiment. To everyone's surprise, 630 looked just like the Morph that got inside the plasma chamber. The main differences were that it was 1' 6", it was white as snow, it squatted on the ground on two feet that were attached straight to the body, it had a computer screen on its belly, four spikes on its back that were arranged in a square, three fingers on each hand, and a pair of eyes that were suspended on eyestalks above the ones in its head. In other words it was an overgrown, white Morph with experiment features.

630 went over to Lilo, Stitch, Draco, and Chip. He didn't walk but rather slither on its two feet, plasma underside, and tail. Stitch went up to 630 and said, "Aloha cousin." 630 stared at Stitch for a moment and, to everyone's surprise, morphed into an exact copy of Stitch. "Aloha cousin," repeated 630 in Stitch's voice. It looked at Draco and Chip and morphed into their forms. It then continued shape-shifting into other experiments. "Can someone tell me what 6-3-0 is doing?" yelled Hamsterviel who had just gotten out of the pile. "The Morph in the plasma chamber must have overwritten 6-3-0's programming and infused itself with it," said Jumba, who had also climbed out of the pile. "In English," said Pleakley. "The Morph has been transformed into a 6-3-0 whose new programming allows it morph into all the other experiments and copy their powers," said Jumba. Lilo walked towards 630 who then morphed into Lilo. "It appears that 6-3-0 can assume over forms as well, as long as he has the DNA in its system to change into that form," said Jumba. "I'm going to call him Morph, because he is a Morph and he can morph." Hamsterviel's robot walked up to Morph. "Alright 6-3-0, my first command is that you destroy those meddling do-gooders." Morph changed back to his original form and started babbling alien gibberish." "Uh-oh," said Jumba. "It appears that in his true form, 6-3-0 has none of the powers of the other experiments except for regeneration and the TechPack. But that also includes strength and intelligence." "You mean he's a stupid weakling that has a bunch of nanobots in his back and can put himself back together whenever he gets hurt?" asked Draco. To emphasize this, Morph extended a mallet from his TechPack and started hitting himself on the head while twiddling his lips. "That's a big yes," said Chip.

"Argh! This experiment is useless!" yelled Hamsterviel. "I already have a blundering idiot! Gantu destroy it!" "Finally," said Gantu pulling himself out of the pile. He fired his blaster at Morph and blew him into several pieces before anyone could stop him. But the pieces came back together and reformed into Morph. Morph was bored do he turned into Kixx and threw Gantu and Hamsterviel's robot back to Gantu's ship. "So what are we going to do with you Morph?" asked Lilo. "He can stay with us," said Draco. "He obviously needs some supervision." "Stay with you where?" asked Nani. She didn't want more experiments in her house. "We're hoping you would ask that," said Draco and Chip.

It turns out that the experiments were building a boarding house with Jumba's help. It was for experiments that had trouble finding a home for their selves or need a vacation from their work. It was built with 200 bedrooms and was made mobile so it could go to other spots. Its main hiding place was at the bottom of the Kilauea volcano. It had a pool, a sauna, a spa, a gym, a glass roof garden, a movie theater, a game room, a computer room, a kitchen, a ballroom, a stage, and a laboratory. (It's all in a pocket dimension within a two-story structure.)A house with the door connected to the pocket dimension was built 3 miles away from Lilo's house. It had other entrances in different parts of the world and one leading to the headquarters of the Galactic Federation. This was Draco, Chip, and now Morph's permanent home. The whole was called Chateau de Experiments.

Morph was later interviewed by the Grand Councilwoman. Everything went well, except for the part where Morph got a sample of the Councilwoman's DNA. She gave permission for Morph to live with Draco and Chip, as long as they help with catching experiments and other government jobs such as MIB or the Galactic Guardians.

Jumba shut down his plasma chamber. He won't need it again for a long time. He would only use it to make clones instead of experiments. "Well, at least 6-3-0 was made without any bad side-affects." He walked out of the lab. He left the computer on with Morph's experiment information on it. Morph's image was a blob with four eyes and a patch on his belly for the computer screen. The only thing that seemed to indicate trouble was that Morph's number was "630.1" and a closed file that read "630.2."


End file.
